Cold Facade
by Crumpled Thoughts
Summary: Under Revision. She has every reason to hate him after he broke her heart and left her. He comes back to tell her that he was in fact protecting her. Lies. Deceit. Betrayal. And maybe new unfolding love can bloom. - "You know I won't stop. Your pleads are useless. Whatever you do, this time I'll never let you go." He said firmly.
1. Accident

**Cold Facade**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter One:**Accident**

* * *

The clear view of the sky from the glass windows of the cozy Italian Restaurant caught the unperturbed attention of a certain girl. From the corner of her eyes, she watched the roll of clouds in a crispy blanket of blue and white scattered messily unto the horizon, creating random shapes that could be mistaken as symbolic images of some sort. It was oddly fascinating. But when a flock of birds suddenly came into view flying southwards merrily in anticipation, the perfect view of the horizon was fleetingly distorted with the clumsy, laid-back motions.

It absolutely ridiculed her—the view. How could the birds fly merrily when she was here hardly ever being happy in dotting the invisible threads of logic and trying to understand this man who's in current attempt of trying to prolong her agony by being indirect. She muttered a silent curse under her breath before bringing her attention back to him. Though flying sounds harder than dotting an invisible line, what's there to be happy about in this very ordinary day?

Yeah, yeah. She's such a killjoy sometimes.

"So you're trying to tell me you want a girlfriend?" her sarcastic feminine voice echoed casually, trying to hide a scornful laugh.

The man's face looks stricken as he stared at her in disbelief. By the precious look of it, she suddenly wished she had brought her camera and snapped the picture of the prominent man. She would have been able to sell millions to the paparazzi if it's so.

She heaved a disappointed sigh as the man couldn't help but blink at her odd reaction, looking at her with what seems to be curious amusement. But then after awhile, he straightened his suit formally and entwined his hands together on the decorated glass table before sending her a stern look. And alongside the firm glare directed to her was a silent signal echoing that it wasn't an ordinary silly joke to be laughed at, moreover; inside an expensive Italian Restaurant like where they are checked in at the moment.

"That's not funny." the man said pointedly, eyes bore sharp daggers, "My loyalty is still high as Mount Everest, you know. Do not underestimate me and question my fidelity towards my wife." He spat viciously.

But the lady he was talking to was unfazed and gave a snort instead. "Then why did you call? You know how busy I am, Uncle Kota." Her voice was cold despite the strong accent of a soft feminine Japanese voice in it.

He smirked at her confusion. "You don't understand do you?" he asked slyly.

He saw her grimaced. "Not a speck." She answered boldly.

"You are still the same.." the man smiled softly but then also added, ".._yet_ not so much."

That moment after he said such, it was noticeable how the lady's butterscotch almond-shaped eyes twitched irritably. The man's lips formed a small smile as she glared at him tauntingly. She was impatient — as she has always been.

She was supposed to attend her Biology class today and she's been already 15 minutes late now if her calculations were correct. She was a busy person, a worked-up student and here she was lazing inside an Italian restaurant as if she has no care in the world. She still has to prepare for a Math quiz by tomorrow afternoon, finish up a Physics project, complete her essay for Literature class, and a lot more things to do.

It's a good thing that Uncle Kota, the man she was talking to, noticed it. "I know, I _know_, you're being impatient again, busy with all that academic _shits_." She flinched at his choice of words making the latter smirk wider, "But I want you to take this matter very _seriously _also_._" he said in a voice that meant business while looking at her in way where she couldn't help but silence her big fat mouth from cursing him.

So instead of spurting curses, she gaped at him. And when she has the strength to finally speak, she does it with such bold power that would earn raised eyebrows from someone older than her.

"Do you seriously think I'm not serious?" she asked him disbelievingly. "I'm always serious with business, Uncle. Why don't you just tell me what you want and then get over it?" she proposed exasperatedly while tossing her long wavy _lavender_ hair back.

Uncle Kota huffed merrily. "Now, chill my dear child. You won't be able to understand my proposal if you're so impatient like that. I don't want you to act impulsively, that's why we're taking it slow.." He said smoothly, trapping her irritation away and calming her.

The lady, instead of declaring war mumbled something instead which goes along the words busy, unbelievable, and stupid old man. She idly wondered if the matter that he will discuss is really of great importance that they are taking this conversation with a lot of intro.

"Spill it, Uncle Kota." she muttered under her breath rolling her eyes in the process.

She took a glimpse again outside and saw the clear sky darkening, the sun smoothly rolling away from the mob's view and hiding itself beneath the mountains. It was a day, which you can almost call a night. It was getting dark and in their two hours of being together, nothing's really been settled and done.

"Are you ready?" he echoed smoothly, as if he's talking to a 5-year old kid. She nodded impassively but beneath the table she was clenching her fist already. If not for her respect for this man, she would've sworn despicable curses already.

Silence soon stretched lazily; he was waiting for her audible answer, not just a mere nod while she was being stubborn on giving him what he wanted by staring at him quietly with her gauging brown eyes.

"Won't you say _yes_, hmm?" Uncle Kota hummed softly. And it somewhat irritated the hell out of her.

* * *

"Are you sure you can still drive up a car?" the man seated at the backseat conversed worriedly, staring at the drunken driver with absolute wariness. "You know I can drive for you if —"

From the rear-view mirror, the man responsible for the wheels glanced at his friend furtively. His eyes strayed to focus on the road as he blinked rapidly, trying to ease the drunkenness out of his system. He was getting the hang of it, so for another short moment, he risked glancing on the rearview mirror to assure his friend that he can manage — and on that instant, blank crimson eyes met soft cerulean ones.

There was a sudden jolt of understanding that passed behind the two individuals—an assurance, a benefit for the doubt.

"Oh, look at the road!" the guy admonished in worry after glancing on the road and seeing how they barely miss the curve that leads to a dangerous cliff.

"You n-nyow, I can m-manyage." His words slurred as he stubbornly raised his both of his hands from his firm grip on the steering wheel. "Ish-top b-being a woo-rrywarth, Ruka. I´m f-fine. Trusth me." he growled.

"But you're so stubborn!" Ruka retorted exasperatedly, not wanting all his hard work to stir him back in track be futile, "I trust you, Natsume. But are you sure you can keep up with your vulnerable self? Having low tolerance in alcohol and drinking until you can't even differentiate white and black?" he lectured. It wasn't his first time, and Natsume's definitely used to him.

"C'mon Ruka. He's just one stupid guy to begin with." He maneuvered a sharp turn to the left towards the main highway.

"Yeah." Ruka threw back his hands in frustration, "And he was on top of—" but he wasn't able to continue because Natsume had cut him off.

"Enough with the bastard." He growled and sped up on the highway.

It was quick. And neither of them had the chance to react as all of a sudden, a deafening screech of tires slammed their ears, the same time blinding yellow lights enveloped their whole surroundings. Sobering up, Natsume saw how the four-wheelers truck smashed against the front fender of his car with such great impact that slammed his and Ruka's body towards the windshield.

It was a scene just like in the movies because what happened next was completely out of his expectations. The glass window on Ruka's side shattered so when they slammed forward they were like pingpong balls who bounced from the windshield and were thrown carelessly outside the wrecked vehicle through the shattered window. It was all too fast that Natsume couldn't even form a proper reaction from what happened.

Loud clanking sounds of two metals crashing broke the tensed atmosphere and Natsume fought for his vision and consciousness. He felt sickeningly nauseous and he couldn't even move his body to soothe the nausea. He felt numb all of a sudden as he tried his best to squint on his surroundings. He squirmed after seeing everything was blurry and dim on his vision.

Just then he felt his arm getting lifted and saw Ruka draping an arm over his and pulling him away the wrecked car. Ruka looked completely in pain, but something in his cerulean eyes flickered and Natsume felt the intensity of Ruka's worry over him.

"Let's get out of here.." Ruka rasped and pulled him using all the strength he has. "The car m-might explode and—"

Natsume needn't be told twice as he helped himself along with Ruka's aid out of the place. It was hard given that he couldn't seem to move his body, but Ruka was so persistent to get them out here that Natsume could only try his best as well.

He was already numb and he couldn't even lift his arms without any help, but his bestfriend was holding him tightly and helping him throughout. Natsume thinks that it's alright to die and has no problems regarding it, though he seems to think otherwise for Ruka. Ruka is stubborn in his own way and won't surely leave him even if how many times he tried to push him away. But if he tried to save himself, he's also saving Ruka. And that's just exactly what he needs to do.

They'd been few yards away when a massive headache found its way through Natsume's head. Then he heard a loud and blinding explosion along with the pungent odor of burning gasoline seeping through his nose. Natsume shut his eyes tight as he heard Ruka rasped a labored breath. He felt his world spin as he snapped his eyes open again and brought them towards the enormous dancing fire; witnessing how his car was slowly getting licked into ashes.

He felt weary, extremely weary as he felt his eyes getting heavy. Natsume fought for it, wanting to keep his consciousness until the paramedics came. He can't fall asleep yet. He needs to be conscious. He needs to know what's happening. But his lids were getting heavier and tiredness is starting to consume him. In panic, Natsume moved his gaze towards his friend.

He wasn't able to take a close look on Ruka but right now, Natsume felt as if he'd been kicked in his guts. The latter was covered in a pool of blood that his face appeared almost unrecognizable due to cuts and severe bruises. He was still breathing, but Natsume noticed how Ruka was breathing laboriously in short, rapid succession.

His eyes widened as he tried to fight the drowsiness slowly sinking through his senses. But it was too strong for him to fight. Adrenaline has slowly left him, and he felt limp. Ruka has gone unconscious and Natsume was slowly beginning to surrender himself to sleep as well. Yeah, maybe the beer has helped in the attempt of draining all of his energy to resist. Natsume didn't want to fight anymore. For once, he was willing to give up. He was already tired, too tired.

But before everything turned black, he was able to yell "Heeelp!" in a faint, dizzy voice.

* * *

"I'm waiting..." he reminded her patiently, throwing a knowing smile in her direction.

"..."

She was almost sure she saw his lips twitching. A nerve popped but she didn't speak.

"…"

He was now tapping his fingers on the table. It has seemed that his patience has worn-out already. His eyes bore holes in her head making her cringe at his impatience. She was still weighing her benefits on attending to his favor. And she really doesn't care if he gets impatient or not.

She's not doing this without a catch.

"You'll get benefits, you know…" Uncle Kota seemed persistent with the little favor.

She rolled her eyes dismissively but then thought of money, money and money. Yeah, perhaps she could get something out of this.

"Yes." She said finally. "Now spill." she shot him a look.

"I want you to accompany my son and bridge him to Hotaru Imai when he came here from Los Angeles tomorrow, Mikan." he grinned sheepishly making her gasp in horror.

* * *

_(RainbowPrincess326)_– **Crumpled Thoughts **

Update on 08/12/12 – I completed editing the chapter. The rest chapters will be under revision. :)


	2. Getting Over Him

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA. ;)

* * *

Chapter Two: **Getting Over Him**

* * *

Mikan stifled a nervous laugh, hiding her surprise. She's determined she's hearing wrong. Yes, it's probably a bit hazy for her hearing or she was zoning out. She looks deep in his penetrating crimson eyes, and once again got lost in them. The familiar tingly feeling was back creating a ruckus on her stomach. She searched his eyes for something that'll prove he's kidding, she found none.

"You got to be kidding right?"She said derisively for the loss of more creative words to say.

"Oh you know I'm not. I'm serious Mikan; he really needs someone to knock some sense on his silly head. Say you'll help me." It was Uncle Kota.

Mikan heaved a weary sigh and stared outside the window. She can't bridge him with Hotaru. This is a mistake, a huge mistake! She doesn't want to get involved once again with that bastard. Besides, Natsume and Hotaru _could_ not be together, not with their kind of attitude. They wouldn't last longer. She is right on that fact, she's never been wrong on weighing things.

"Stop wasting my patience, uncle. You know I hate to look dumb." She spoke clearly in a frosty voice.

Uncle Kota knew the fact that something had happen between her and his bastard son, Natsume Hyuuga. That after she confessed _her_ pure young love for him, he rejected her; she cried a river for her heart while he flew to America for good. And she's sure it was to actually avoid her, to forget, to inch away from this persistent girl who craved for him.

**Flashback**

_Thirteen year old Mikan Sakura entered the Hyuuga mansion cheerfully. She was encouraged by this silly mind of hers that Natsume won't say "no" to her proposal. She would confess what she really felt for him. It took her a lot of courage to tell him what she felt and after weighing things she knew he wasn't going to reject her. Natsume Hyuuga is hers alone._

_Natsume was the Academy's heartthrob. With his looks, wit, appeal, talent, fame and money - girls drool at him. Name it, he could be a model and conquer the fashion t.v in a blink. His eyes were the darkest and most beautiful thing she could ever find. His eyes were crimson, and deep and penetrating. It was sharp that his glare could almost see through you. His face was well sculpted by whoever great sculptor. His lustful, bored look turned on all the girls in school._

_She doesn't think he's particularly that handsome though. But she began liking him with all the complements people are throwing him sharply. She thought he was cool. And she had sworn that she'll never fall for his charms. But what she didn't realize was the fact that she could fall for him. And when she did, she knows the right thing is to confess._

_She's pretty, smart and rich—and the Hyuugas are a family friend. She has nothing to fear of. Boys compliment her beauty and girls envy her innocence, Natsume can't find anyone who would match her naivety and cheerfulness. She knows that Natsume will be worth it. Or it is what she hopes to._ _She took the long flight of large stairs and headed for his study room. It was usually where he hangs out. Mikan had been always welcome at the Hyuuga mansion, she was very dear to Kota Hyuuga who had been her godfather ever since. _ _She knocked and waited for response._

"_Hn."_

"_Mikan here." She beamed._

_She heard him sigh aloud, "Come in."_

_She found him sitting on his chair placidly. His eyes were locked on a certain page of the manga he is reading. It is almost comical because he seemed so engrossed that she couldn't probably take his attention away from it. She cringed to herself almost idiotically. He didn't even look up when she entered. How could he never gotten tired of reading the same words over and over as much as she hated doing it? It is such a bore, and it reminded her that is was also something they don't have in common._

_If she were being left and given the chance to read a book, she doesn't really know how it would work. She'll probably set up a very comfortable atmosphere, her room for example. Bring in drinks and chips to keep her on focus and sit on her bed cross-legged and open the book in her hands. But because she isn't a bookworm, she'd either doze off on her bed after reading two or three pages from the beginning or completely succumbed herself into the food she brought in. She couldn't keep reading straight like what Natsume are used to. She's not been a very patient reader, and she couldn't stand being in a quiet place._

_Probably after being placed in a situation where the place is really quiet that even your quiet sigh can be heard, she'll be restless. She's start being fidgety then she will be impatient as she tapped the table with her fingers then she would synchronized her foot with it until she can't take the quietness anymore and she'll stomp the way out of the place because she can't seem to adapt with the deafening silence. _

_She was his opposite but that didn't stop her for pursuing him. There isn't enough thrill with too many compatibility. It isn't fun that way. Mikan Sakura knew that Natsume would love a spin of excitement in his life. His life is too quiet, too comfortable, too safe—and Mikan Sakura is the only one who could bring him out of his comfort zone, out of his dull living and into her colorful world. And she was determined to do it whether he liked it or not._

"_Hey, what are you doing?" she smiled brightly._

_Sixteen year old Natsume lifted his head and look at Mikan stoically, "So what are you up for now?"_

"_Is it bad to visit a friend, Senpai Natsume?" she teased._

"_Shut up." He glared._

_She knew he hated being called 'senpai'. According to him it makes him look old. But well, being stubborn as she is, she is unaltered of his cold attitude. In fact, it was more likely that she was used to that side of him. Natsume could tell her all he wants and she could tease him all she wants as well. So how to put up their relationship? Let's see, she had been Natsume's friend since she was a toddler. She knows who he is and she was like a sister to him. She knows that Ruka was his best friend. And she knew most of his humiliating moments more than anyone knew. To simply put it up, they were close._

"_I want to tell you something." She said excitedly._

"_What?" he said without enthusiasm and turned his attention back to his paper._

"_Come on. Could you at least look at me?" she whined._

_He didn't look up while she pouted. However; she didn't dare to move so he was forced to glance at her and that time she changed her expression and gave him her puppy eyes. He could resist her if he wanted to but she'd get annoying so he put his paper down and faced her impassively. His lips twitched as he saw her broke into a grin and straightened up._

"_Okay." She said and continued, "I actually wanted to say this to you, before.." she fidgeted with her nails, "but I'm scared."_

"_Why?" his brows creased and her face reddened._

"_I'm_ _scared you might reject me?" She muttered unsure._

_Natsume raised a confused eyebrow._

"_I like you.. I love you..I'm not sure about it but I want you to be my boyfriend. "she said quickly, directly to her point._

_He shot his bored crimson eyes at her as the words made its way through his mind. "Stop goofing around, Polka." He pretended to shudder and brought his eyes back to the paper._

"_Stop calling me Polka. I don't wear stupid polka-dotted panties anymore!" she yelled and continued turning serious, "I don't look kidding, do I?"_

_He glanced at her and realized that she wasn't by looking at the determined face and the firm curls of her fists on her sides. _

_"__Why me?" his voice was cold. _

_"Why not?" she asked and thought for a second, "I don't know_.._because you're too perfect? And you're handsome, you're witty, you have everything every guy would envy. And you can be perfect for me. We can be a perfect couple!" She exclaimed._

"_You're just thirteen." His eyes flickered on hers._

"_And you're just sixteen. What could a three-age difference be?" she asked him innocently._

"_You're not matured enough, Polka." He said indifferently._

"_But I'm matured enough to handle a relationship. I want you. You like me too right?" she said hopeful._

_"Judging by what you're doing barging into my room, confessing to me your pathetic puppy love and expecting me to say the same..I don't call it maturity. You might mean immaturity though." He retorted coldly._

"_Look who's judging here.." she countered back, forgetting the fact that she confessed to him. She was used to his harsh words not to mention cold shoulder but she knows he cares for her._

"_I don't like you." The words made her world stop._

_Big tears stilled on the corners of her eyes as she grasp on the side table to support herself. Her knees were weakening from the unfolded truth. Her body began to tremble as she realized what exactly he had said. Salty tears began cascading down her cheeks simultaneously as she trembled. She had weighed things wrong. He wasn't interested in her._ _The next thing she knew she was sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Take that back!" she demanded suddenly, "It is not supposed to be your line. You're supposed to say, 'Yes, I like you too, Mikan!' okay?" she insisted._

_Natsume tried to brush off his anger at this pathetic little girl. His patience was wearing thin. She's been absurd with all the lies coming out from her. She'd been stupid to let those entire deranged fan girls influenced her innocence. He didn't believe that she was actually in love with him. He knew her since she was a toddler for Pete's sake! But he knew that they wanted her hurt because of him. It was their entire scheme to make Mikan believe that she liked him. And because they knew that he has to reject her, she would hate him for the rest of his life. _

_She's in fact an idiot for letting those fan girls brainwashed her mind. He knew who was behind it. He also knew that it was going to happen sooner or later; only, he didn't expect it to be this soon. He gritted his teeth for not being able to protect her. He shouldn't really underestimate obsessive fan girls. She was getting in the way, so they plot a revenge to put her out of the way. They were not bad thinkers for scatterbrains. He closed his eyes tightly imagining a very sweet death for all the fan girls in the world. _

"_You heard me. I don't like you." He said in a controlled voice._

"_I hate you!" she cried bitter tears; "You just toy me around and dump me like a garbage. How could you?" she screamed at his face._

_He remained motionless as silence ate both of them. How could he tell her that everything was just a scheme? How could he tell her to stop crying because he will protect her? He clenched his teeth in between his frustration and anger. She was crying silently for her heart had been broken for the first time. And he was trying his best not to scoop her in his arms and tell her that it will be okay. He promised himself that those fan girls would pay, for making him miserable and for making her believe that she loved him._

"_You have to stop your obsession to me." He said finally, "It would do you no good. Stop crying and leave." He turned away from her like she was a malady to avoid._

_It pierced her young heart deeply. She stood up and dusted her clothes and with a single painful glare she threw at him, she said, "Sorry, but I don't think obsession is the right word for I what I feel. And for the sense, I'm so stupid to fall for an insensitive guy. Stupid me, ha, ha, ha." She faked a laugh and left the room. _

_However Natsume stayed still for a few hours staring into a blank space. This should not continue. He massaged his temples and thought of a way to give her space to think. It was all ruined. Everything now is a big puzzle for him to rearrange and a mystery to reveal. He shook his head and flipped his phone to make a call._

_And after a week, news came to her that he flew to America to study and live for good. She was numb. It was her fault. And now everything was gone. He was gone._

**End of Flashback**

She shook her head to erase the memories that kept coming back. She hates to admit that he still affected her. But she has every reason to be affected. She's the reason why he flew to America anyway. It was her fault. She ruined his life. _'And he deserved it.'_ A little voice inside her mind said confidently.

"Why would I, dear one?" Uncle Kota shook his head and stared at her unbelievably, "I just thought _this_ scheme would finally work since _you_hate my son and wouldn't want to marry him." he added sarcastically.

When Uncle Kota asked her what happened after she and Natsume talked, she confessed to him. He, on the other hand offers her to marry Natsume when they're on the right age but she opposed on him saying after breaking her heart, she hated Natsume and would never ever allow him in her life again. He believed her and now he was making amends. And she doesn't know why she does not like it.

She began whining saying it would ate much of her time and she's a graduating student and all. It seems endless that Uncle Kota glared at her. And she glared back. But at the end it was her who withdraw the glare because something in his eyes reminded her much of the bastard.

"Just answer yes or no. You're not like this before, Mikan. You always say directly if you want to do it or not. Now...You—you are very much hard to read. You seem very different. It seems to me that my son still affects you." his deep voice intimidated her now. And she realized; he's very much like his father.

"Why would I be not?" she said frostily, she was now composed.

"Mikan..look, it's been over four long years." He told her.

"I told you I don't want to be associated with him ever again!" she was angry suddenly startling Uncle Kota.

"Mikan.." his voice was almost begging, "It will only be you who can knock some sense on his silly head. Take your revenge on him, I don't care. I want him to marry Imai if not you.." the old man was a sober.

"Whose father would be on the right mind to do that to his son? Traitor.." she grinned viciously.

"Talk about your father.." he said in a straight face.

That hit the spot because her grin disappeared and her face darkened. He almost felt deeply sorry for her, "You and your son are _real_ bastards.." she muttered darkly.

"Why don't you just accept my proposal?" He said dryly shrugging away her previous statement. He knew her too well to be affected by what she's saying.

She heaved another sigh. Come to think of it. She had moved on. What's with the fear of falling for him again? And why must she think that she'd fall for him again—hah! As if that would ever happen! She must hate him, because he broke her heart. She must face him bravely and show him she doesn't give a damn care to him now.

"I'm a very pricey person, Uncle Kota. No discounts, just interest." She smirked.

The old man sweat dropped, "Mark my word, for my goddaughter's wish. 10 percent interest. You must hate my son that much." He smiled but she could not determine if it was a mock or not.

"I don't hate him after all he's done.." she smiled sweetly and he knew she was being sarcastic.

"Oh?" the old man's mouth formed a small O.

"Actually, "she said slowly, staring at him straightly in his eyes, "I _despise_ him." she said lowly and smiled again darkly at him sending shivers from his neck to his spine.

She smirked scornfully seeing the look on the old man's face. Then she laughed seeing the stricken face of Uncle Kota, so hard that her eyes almost dwell the tears of joy and bitterness she'd kept long ago. Uncle Kota didn't look pleased at all but seeing her, he manage to suppress a small smile, "Deal then?" he asked.

"Deal." She agreed in her business-like tone.

A blinding white light blurred his vision the moment his crimson eyes fluttered open. His eyes were bloody red like ruby and went the pair suddenly went sharp. He blinked a few more times clearing his eyesight before squinting to find the place he was in. He was feeling numb and heavy for a reason that he still doesn't know. He knew that he was in a lifeless white place because all he could see was plain white. White walls, white ceiling, white cabinets, white curtain—it seems like he was in heaven already.

"You're awake." He heard someone utter in relief.

He stayed on focus and searched for the voice. His eyes darted at the familiar face.

_Ruka._

"R-Ruka." He managed to say.

"Natsume, I'm glad you're finally awake." He smiled lightening up.

He kept study to examine the face of his bes tfriend. Ruka's pale face is full of bruises and cuts. His left arm was in cast since it was squeezed in between the front seats before they were thrown outside the car. Shattered window glasses had hit his face making him earn all those cuts and bruises. But he was alive and well after two days. Apparently, Natsume knew it was his fault. And he wanted to blame himself for it.

"I-I'm sorry." He felt that his voice was hoarse and dry. Since when was he unconscious?

Ruka dismissed him, "Don't worry about it. What matters is that I'm alive and you're awake." He smiled.

Natsume felt his mouth was drained of saliva. He wanted to argue more, but his lips were dry and he couldn't make up the words to say. According to the doctor, he got the most injuries. A part of his brain is damaged, his right arm was fractured and his legs were too numb due to the pressure of being pulled off the car and hitting the ground with a painful thud. Luckily, he wasn't into any other injuries other than bruises and cut, few stitches and a minor fracture in the leg. The doctor even assured him that there's nothing to worry about his brain at all.

Ruka was most thankful that nothing severe happened to his best friend. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for sure if something happened to Natsume. He locked his gaze at his best friend. There was dextrose on his hand and several hospital apparatuses attached to him. His face is pale but it glistens at the light of the sun coming from the open windows of the hospital. He was still handsome. His tousled hair didn't even ruin the flawless features of his perfect face. He held an impassive face making him look alluring and agonizingly deceptive of being a playboy.

"It's been when?" he asked vaguely but Ruka immediately understood.

"A week or so. Your dad kept calling me." Ruka confessed sheepishly.

"You told him?" Natsume glared at him. Crimson eyes met clear cerulean ones.

"I can't help it, Natsume..he insisted." He explained, "He should know it." He added later on.

Natsume heaved a sigh and lean on the headboard being supported by Ruka.

"What does he wants now?" he asked glumly.

"I think you need to rest.." Ruka said obviously avoiding the topic.

"Come on. I've been sleeping a week long and now you're telling me to rest? Don't be such a worrier." Natsume said.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked uncertain.

"Talk."

"About what?" he asked confused. For the first time, Natsume had actually wanted to talk.

"Why did he call? He never calls me unless he wants something." He stared outside.

"So you don't have any clue at all?" Ruka looked surprise as he is.

"No." Natsume's voice was low.

"So he's right when he said that probably you didn't receive his voice mail." Ruka nodded more to himself.

"What stupid voicemail?" Natsume was thoroughly lost.

Ruka smiled gently, "He wants you to return to Japan."

First it was shock, until his eyebrows were really scrunched in confusion, "What?" he growled, staring at him wide-eyed ignoring the pain in some part of his head.

"As expected.." he chuckled, "He told me that he expected you to come last week." He informed.

"He didn't think I would go just because he said so, didn't he?" he asked dryly.

"Hmm..that's why he kept on calling you. He even told me it's time for you to marry someone dear to you. He's getting old and—"

"I don't care! I won't marry anyone." He said firmly cutting him.

"Don't expect me to believe you." A knowing smile was on Ruka's lips, "We all know you still want the weird girl."

"Hotaru? You're kidding." Natsume said bluntly.

"You say that yourself." Ruka laughed.

Natsume glared but after a while he smirked. "Yeah right."

After being discharged at the hospital, Natsume finally got the chance to talk to his father. And even how much he prayed that Ruka was kidding; apparently he wasn't. What his father had said was exactly what Ruka has told him. He grunted, brushed off his calls and did all the possible tactics to convince him not to let him go home, Uncle Kota refused.

And so now, he was packing his clothes for his flight tomorrow. He hated to go back, it just brings all of his childish bitter memories he had there but still he has to, because of _his_ father. His long hands reached for a duffel bag and put all his personal belongings, the clothes were left to place at the big suitcase. And for the fifteenth time, he sighed.

_Another long way to go._

She tapped her foot impatiently on the cold marble floor. A few minutes more and Uncle Kota will meet her here on their house. Such an impatient person as she is. If there's one thing she didn't change on herself over the years, it will be her impatience. She always wanted to be on time. She planned her actions carefully. She thinks of the future and not the present nor the past. What matters is the future. And she believes that everyone has to be.

Apparently, there's this silly sensation tickling her stomach since the day she learnt he would come back. She was almost disappointed when Uncle Kota cancelled the appointment the next day, saying Natsume had met an accident. She worries deep inside her heart though her demeanor outside was cool. Uncle Kota was glancing at her secretly from time to time the moment he broke her the news probably amused of the unconcern in her look and voice. She smiled clandestinely, pleased with her action.

And now, the time of waiting was finally over. She heard the roar of engine on their front gate. She snatched her bag on the couch and went down. She was wearing her usual get-up, a floral sunny dress, and her flats. Just her normal everyday get up. She doesn't need to make herself look beautiful. She doesn't care about him anyway. Well, does she?

On their way, she was thinking of meeting him. What does he look like now? Does he look still the same? How different is he now? She imagined his penetrating crimson eyes, his well-built frame, his pointed nose, the perfectly chiseled shape of his face, his perfect pale red lips—and she wondered.

Supposedly, at this point and time, she would think about what to do after meeting the client. A welcome party, perhaps? Just something to celebrate of, businesswoman, yes that is she. But apparently, this one is different because this includes a bitter part of her past—_bitter_ part that is. Moreover, she was asked to bridge him into her best friend. Uncle Kota is definitely something. He might want her to get jealous, but by her profession, she guessed not. She'll never get this matter under her skin. She'll get the hang of it soon.

Mikan Sakura is a very famous matchmaker in the school. She talks like Cupid. He matches a boy and a girl, and most of the relationships she'd bridge last long. People who'd been heartbroken, loveless, or hopeless in finding romance would go to her and ask for an advice. She'll give some, try to make it work-out for the client and she gets paid. And she gets money for this little part-time. It's just ironic to think, that after so many years, none had captured her heart. She never had any boyfriend. And she never worries of having one. Not after thinking that boys are dumb and girls are plainly submissive beings on boys. And that make girls dumb as well. And she knows she's not dumb and that she doesn't need dumb beings in her life.

"We're here." Uncle's voice intruded in her reverie.

"I know." She answered tersely and got off the car.

"In ten minutes, the plane from Los Angeles California will land at Narita Airport." Somebody announced from the PA, and repeated it few times more.

However, Mikan had been impatiently tapping her foot now. The plane was delayed fifteen minutes. If she'd only know then she'd not rush in contacting people dear to her client. She brusquely fished her phone to make some amends. This is usually what she does with clients. If her client would be from a far place, she'd organize a party and start a celebration right away. You see she was a very professional matchmaker. She doesn't only match make youngsters her age. She had worked on with some desperate women looking for a lover.

"Too excited, I guess?" Uncle Kota's voice interrupted her.

"So, you're back." She said smugly.

He had left her a few minutes ago saying he has to buy something for Natsume. He left her alone waiting for the plane to land and apparently the plane was late fifteen minutes. You may imagine how bored she was. All thanks to her thoughts, she was able to break some moment of boredom. Uncle Kota smiled and beside him, a woman at mid-forties appeared and smiled at her pleasantly. Mikan looked too shock to move. She just felt the warm embrace the woman gave her.

"I missed you, Mikan." The woman said excitedly.

"A-Aunt." She said startled. She paled.

Natsume's mother is in front of her. She had not seen her the same time as Natsume. She'd been too busy in their business. It's ironic, because Uncle Kota seems to take care of things a mother should while Aunt Yekha do all the business things he was supposed to manage. Mikan didn't hide the surprised in her voice.

"W-When did you come back?" she asked.

"Yesterday, I really wanted to surprise you." She beamed to her.

A familiar pain made its way through her heart. Uncle Kota and Aunt Yekha had never forgotten her. She'd been remembered even if they were busy on business. Why Natsume did have to be perfect? He has the perfect life and the perfect family. And all she has was the tiny fiber of loosened hope. Both her parents had maybe never even thought of her ever since they began travelliing. Ah, yeah, they've been busy in their business as well; busy in making money; busy on other things. Maybe, she just has to accept that they would never give her a spare of their time.

"Hey." A stoic voice cut her thoughts.

She turned around and saw Uncle Kota had poked her shoulder and she didn't even budge.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked lightly.

"Just remembered something." She smiled again.

Then they heard the PA announced that finally, the passengers from California had landed on the airport. The peculiar feeling came back as soon as she heard this. A wave of excitement had circulated her whole body, and she could not move. Her thoughts about her parents were diminished with anxiousness. Then she heard screams, and his' and hellos for Natsume. She remained motionless; fear had sudden poison her mind. What if she's not beautiful enough to stun him? What does he looked like?

"Oi."

A terse greeting, from that familiar stoic musical voice interrupted her thoughts again.

Three times a row, she'd been interrupted. But then, she stiffened.

She closed her eyes, before turning around her to see the person she has dreaded to see.

* * *

**Crumpled Thoughts**


	3. Guaranteed to be Free

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA. ;)

* * *

Chapter Three: **Guaranteed to be Free**

* * *

The natural cold stare was giving her creeps. It was piercing yet at the same time amusing. How could a person look so attractive even when emitting a cold aura? Well, maybe if she's not a human at all. Mikan almost jumped on her feet when she was called by the familiar person.

_Hotaru._

She was there—she was _also_ there. Why? Of course she has to be. Uncle Kota must have informed her beforehand about Natsume's arrival. She'll be the soon fiancée anyway. Does it ever need to be wondered upon? Well, yes maybe. It still depends on her _if_ she'll succeed on bridging him to this girl. That still remains an if now.

Suddenly lots of questions started scampering in her mind. First was has Hotaru already knew the whole plan already? Second, Aunt Yekha who is supposed to be busy in business was here too, does she have anything to do with all of these absurdities his husband is planning? And thirdly, she thought that Natsume has already arrived. So where is he? His plane isn't delayed anymore, is it? Because seriously she's gonna go and make amends again or worst she has to cancel everything she had worked hard upon if it's so.

She almost groaned in frustration but then suddenly she stopped short. Hotaru surely doesn't want to be left out in things specially the one concerning her life. So she probably knew of the plan. She either bribed or threatened Uncle Kota to spill the news as early as she can catch it. That's how Hotaru Imai works. She isn't the kind of person who lets other people control her unless there's an association of money.

As for Aunt Yekha, she knows probably that this time Natsume's in the right age to marry. And no mother would want to miss the special love story her son could have in his life. Moreover; it is a love story planned carefully by her husband and her cranky goddaughter. She is serious with this as much as Uncle Kota is.

She shook her head unconsciously as the realization sink in. It's quite all clear now—why Hotaru is in front of her now gazing at her stoically and why Aunt Yekha had suddenly arrive in the midst of their busy and perky business abroad as well. The only question she couldn't provide an answer yet was Natsume. Where the hell is he?

"How are you?" Hotaru broke her reverie.

Hotaru looked sophisticated with the frilly dress she wore. It's not like she really like to wear frilly dresses. It's just that, Uncle Kota has a fascination with women who wears frilly dresses. It was probably one thing why he fell in love with the Hyuuga woman. Anyhow, the dress looked good on Hotaru. She even matched it with her five-inch heels. Those high heels always made her taller and more lady-like. A pang of envy made its way towards Mikan. Hotaru's good in dressing up. Hotaru's good at everything. What's not to love?

Superficially speaking, both stoics are meant to blend perfectly. Natsume's intense and blazing ruby red eyes blend to Hotaru's cold and emotionless amethyst pools. Both hairs are colored raven setting a comfortable distinction between the two individuals. They were both cold but they'll get the hang of it. They're both enough smart and proud for that matter. Hotaru might really be the girl for Natsume. And she can be the genius-money maker in town. Being blood-related with Hotaru doesn't change her bias for both parties. After all, she doesn't care about Hotaru. Who was she anyway? She was nothing but her biological cousin. Their worlds are parallel to each other walled in the midst by a high gap.

A really high gap.

Yet Mikan had always intended to be like Hotaru. That was the girl who can do everything, the genius money-fanatic woman, the smart and well-raised daughter who can get everything she wanted and dispose obstacles without hurting anyone. She wanted to dye her hair in lavender because it looks like royalty. The color highlights her fair skin. It was cool to look at and very peaceful. She hated her auburn hair. It was nothing but a dull, undertone color.

It reminded her of the girl that was a nuisance, an annoying klutz who always makes people worry about her. It reminded her of her old self who was helplessly in love with the biggest jerk this world has ever made. She did everything to forget her old self and the jerk, move on, and face the new sequence of curveballs; life has to throw.

"It's obvious, is it not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I see." Hotaru smiled a little and pursed her lips in a thin line nonetheless; she looked as if she wanted to say something more.

"Tsk." She rolled her eyes depreciating the smile that Hotaru rarely shows and began her way towards Uncle Kota without another word.

_This is just the beginning._

"Where is he?" she hushed in his ear irritated.

"I'll call him." Uncle Kota said with a wink.

Natsume had been dragged by Aunt Yekha to the nearby stall for chocolates.

She crossed her hands on her chest as she waited for him. She wanted to end this meeting immediately. It's been burning her insides. She's here for a business deal and not for whatsoever and yet the day started her with a tough face-to-face session with Hotaru and even voiced out her displeasure of seeing her again though indirectly.

She just wanted to avoid any confrontations now. She just don't want to start heating things up _again_. For her, all things in the past are just part of the past. Why people can't get enough of that? Tch. These days, people are really getting sulky.

"Mikan-chan." A gentle voice said from behind.

She turned around and saw Ruka smiling at her. "Ruka.."Mikan said in relief after seeing the childhood friend.

"How are you?" he asked excited.

"Fine, I guess." She replied awkwardly.

Well, must people always ask if she's okay? Tsk. The very stereotype question and answer in the world. It's kind of annoying already.

"I-I see." Ruka nodded sheepish probably he was hinted that she wasn't good in being asked such lame questions.

"How are you?" it was Mikan's time to ask. She was smiling.

Ruka knew that Mikan doesn't just want him to answer if he was good or not. He knew Mikan wanted to know his life in America, and the current incident he was in.

"I'm glad and comfortable, I guess after the accident." He responded more comfortable with her presence now.

He must admit that Mikan had intimidated him the time she first spoken. He thought that she was still the bubbly girl he met when they were young. But she'd been so grown-up since he went to America. She talks now with much firmness and seriousness in her toneless voice. She sounded like a laconic strict teacher that would gobble a student who can't answer a difficult question. He was exaggerating of course.

"I feel sorry." She sounded sincere.

"It's okay Mikan. I've moved on." He replied with a small smile.

"So, you're talking with the brat, huh?" a firm strong male voice joined them.

Mikan stiffened. Cold strong winds enter her ears. And she couldn't speak. Yes, it was Natsume. The guy she had waited for so long.

"Natsume."Ruka said startled.

"What?" he asked tersely.

"Y-Your back." She finally found her voice turning around to face him.

Natsume looked at her, and she felt her whole body trembled and her face was beet red. Why does he still look so ruggedly handsome? He was wearing a striped polo shirt and brown pants. Yet, he still looked like a hot commercial model, advertising a brand of toothpaste.

He smirked.

"I am."

Mikan composed herself. She was prepared for this.

"I know." She snapped suddenly.

"Wow." Ruka could only muster with the formality in her voice.

"Where were we Ruka, when we're interrupted?" she turns to Ruka attempting to ignore Natsume.

"I did not interrupt." Natsume glared.

"I did not say you did." Mikan said unaffected.

"We were talking about: moving on." Ruka sweatdropped.

This time, was Natsume's turn to speak.

"Talking about moving on, I see." He smiled dryly.

"Not like you care." She retorted.

"So you're not over the bitter moving on state, I guess." He said with the air of confidence.

"Who said I haven't?" Mikan cried in annoyance. She was red as a tomato.

"Oh?" he teased.

"Shut up." The voice was controlled once again.

And both were surprised with the sudden intensity on Mikan's voice. Once she was annoyed, she'd really show how annoyed she was. And even the heavens wouldn't be able to stop her fury. Oh yes, she has changed. After all, people keep changing every span of time. Only, you wouldn't be sure if the change was to improve or deprive oneself. All you know is that, people change over time.

"Frankly, I have moved on after you left." She smiled bitterly.

"So what's with being bitter?" Natsume looked away.

"Maybe, I could let the two of you talk alone."Ruka managed to say sensing that this is a very confidential matter to both.

Natsume nodded a little, and started to stare back at her again. She was really different. She still has that innocent aura yet when she talks he couldn't help but get intimidated. Her eyes talks so sweetly, yet her voice penetrates down to the core. He couldn't believe this is the girl he had left some years ago.

She's still beautiful though, the dress hugging her curves well, the wavy lavender locks he knew she dyed, the curly tips of her eyelashes, those expressive eyes, and her soft lips. That time, he knew his world stops. Unknown to him, it was the same for her. But it was Mikan who first got back from her trance.

"No Ruka, you stay." Her voice was hard, controlled.

"I-I think I must go Mikan. I-I—" he stuttered.

"You remain and you will hear every single thing I'll have to say for your pathetic best friend!" she said, annoyance is coloring her tone.

Magically, the people around them disappeared. Hotaru was nowhere to be found as well as Aunt Yekha and Uncle Kota. It was just the three of them in the place where they are supposed to welcome the newcomers. She began to think placidly. Ruka's face didn't hide the surprise he felt. She was commanding him. But he can't resist her. So he stayed. Natsume on the other hand, stayed impassive despite being surprise at her superior action as well. Mikan smirked for herself.

"Hyuuga." She said to catch his attention. He was in daze.

"What?" the voice was now cold as ice.

"I'm not here to party or welcome your comeback. I am here for a deal." She said transforming in her business-like tone.

"I hate deals." He said boredly and turns around to walk away.

"You better listen to me, or you'll lose the chance of being happy in the future." She said as a matter-of-fact.

Natsume turn to her again and raised a brow.

"What joke are you weaving this time?"

"One party must know what the other may not." She said vaguely and smiled at him sweetly, "Therefore, you must know the deal your father and I had." She added.

"Spill." Now his attention was fully on hers.

It was always hers anyway.

"He wants me to bridge you with Hotaru Imai." She said finally.

But deep inside her, a tiny voice inside was wishing he would back out. Yes, it was.

"What?" Natsume's voice came like a thunder.

"You could still decide whether to back out or not though." She smiled slyly.

Natsume's brow creased interestingly, "Why would you think I'll back out? I am not stupid."

She cringed at the word stupid, "I'm giving options."

He walked towards her unaware of Ruka's presence. He circled her until he came into a stop. And on her ear, he whispered seductively, "Unless, you still have that childish feelings for me. And won't let me snatched away by Imai from you."

Mikan felt her cheeks boil. The nerve of this guy!

She faced him, and quickly their lips touch the tip of one another. Mikan pushed him away and gave him a slap.

"You arrogant bonehead! I'm not that cheap and stupid anymore to think that way." Anger had circulated through her.

He smirked.

She raised her hand to slap him again when he dodged her and caught her wrist, "Slaps don't hurt me, remember that. You have to try harder."

"I don't have to. I don't plan to make my life living hell with your presence." She replied airily.

"Too bad you have to bear with me." He continued.

"I can back out if I want to." She said dignified.

"You won't, or you'll hate me even more." He threatened before turning to Ruka, "Come one Ruka, Miss Matchmaker and I will meet again at the house."

Mikan's head was down. So Ruka, with a simple goodbye left with Natsume.

"You really hit below the belt Natsume." Ruka said afterwards.

They were walking leisurely towards the exit.

"She surprised me Ruka." Was all Natsume managed to say.

"You can't believe she's the girl insisting herself to you some years ago." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"She has changed over the years." He continued.

"That better explains it well then." Natsume said tersely and walked ahead.

Mikan, who was lost again in thoughts, finally absorbed everything they had talked earlier. She was humiliated by the very person she'd hated the most. She wanted to strangle him for making her feel like this again. Suddenly, she wasn't very optimistic with this whole matchmaking thing again. Natsume, the biggest jerk in town had made her look like an idiot again.

A _loser_ who can't stand out amongst everyone.

She thought that after all these years; she could get back at him; for making her look dumb on the first place. But it seems that it's the irony of what she wants. He's controlling her, riding on her plan so she would think of easy victory when in fact she was the one tricked by his witty scheme.

"You'll have to try harder, Hyuuga." She said venomously.

* * *

On the Hyuuga mansion, several people including Hotaru and Ruka attended the welcome party. Everyone was welcoming back the only heir of the Hyuuga corporations. Despite so, only close friends and relatives were invited in this simple celebration. Natsume doesn't want to get mobbed by people he doesn't even know. Everything was perfectly planned, but the organizer was missing.

"Where's Mikan?" Aunt Yekha asked Uncle Kota who was busy talking to the guests.

"I don't know. I've been calling her but her phone is off." He explained.

"What are you saying?" her voice turned suspicious.

"She doesn't answer her phone.." the man said.

Aunt Yekha's face was locked in fury, "Make amends." And with that she left her husband.

Meanwhile, Natsume himself is not enjoying this little party. He thinks ill of the person who thought of this dumb idea—well it was dumb for him anyway. He never liked such mushy-mush welcoming reserved for him. It sounded to him like he was some kind of celebrity new in town. He was just a mere human who wanted a peaceful arrival at his home country. It's not like he wanted lame stuffs like this. He never really cares.

But he was thinking of the same girl he used to think about for some time now: Mikan Sakura. This girl has bothered him ever since he came from the airport. She act like she did not care for him anymore, that she had regretted the days they had spent together as best friends. What a stupid pretentious mask she wore! It's not like he can't read through her. She was still easy to read though it will require you quite an effort.

"Where the hell is she?" he thought to himself while gazing at the dark starless sky.

He isolated himself and stayed at the pool area where nobody from the party ever goes. He wanted to be alone. As you have known of him, he never likes to spend his time with lots of people around because he_hated_ attention.

"I'll swear to kill her if she didn't come." He muttered slightly frustrated.

"Hoping for a certain guest?" a melodic voice cut his thoughts.

And he was surprised to find his own mother sitting next to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked playing dumb.

"I'm talking about the person you're thinking." she smiled at him.

"I'm thinking of nothing." He denied.

"Yes you are. Is she someone special?" her eyes glowed interestingly.

"Stop the crap Mom." He said suddenly irritated.

Why does she need to press in when she knows he hated it. Well, that's the effect of not having your mother guide you on your life. It's trashed to have her presence with you. But she's his mother. Whether he like it or not, she have to deal with her annoying attitude.

"Chill. She'll come." Her mother smiled as if she really knew him too well.

And she finally left him after being sent unto some errands by his father.

"She can't come." Kota hissed secretly disappointed.

"Why?" she uttered in the most despairing tone.

"She's run an errand and her car ran out of fuel." He explained.

"Let Natsume get her." She retorted without second thought.

"He's been busy." He tried to reason out.

"Yeah, busy in thinking about her." She added, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"I'll go get him."Uncle Kota sighs in defeat but quite happy with himself and went to look for Natsume.

* * *

Mikan had tossed in side by side her body on her comfortable futon. She was restless. Why? Because this is the first time to not attend on her client, first to disappoint Uncle Kota, and first to fool herself that she's not thinking of him.

"You're a devil, Hyuuga!" she screamed angrily.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

The continuous honking of the car startled her. She has not expected any visitor. And she had given the greatest lie she could weave to Uncle Kota and he seem convinced with it. An impulse ran through her.

Could it be a burglar?

But then she thought again. If that's a burglar, there's no thief with a car distracting the deepening silence of the night. However; if it's a professional thief, she's surely dead. She's all alone in her big house. The maids are out for a big day-off, and surely they will come back at the early morning.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Despite the trembling and shaking of her body in fright, she managed to squeeze in between her doors towards the main door in her pajamas only. The door cracked as she opened it, and she was surprised that Natsume appeared before her in his elegant clothes that perfectly suited him. Once again, he looked like a super hot commercial model on TV.

Her brows ceased, "Why are you here?"

But all she got was a grunt from him.

"Are you just going to stand there, or talk?" she asks impatiently.

"Are you not going to let me in?" he said impatiently.

His voice was cold, ice-like.

Sheepishly, she opens the door a bit wider letting him in. And without a word he enters her home and made himself comfortable in her sofa. With a frown, Mikan could only seize the opportunity to stare at him. She was honestly surprised that he showed up in her house at that kind of time when in fact he could have fun in the party that she throws up for him.

"You're not there." He suddenly accused.

"What?" she was puzzled.

"Is that all you can say, what?" he was mad, and she knew it, but she couldn't come up with the reason why.

"Seriously, what do you want me to say?" she chuckled coldly.

"Why you did not show up?" he glared at her.

"Why does it matter?" she asked back.

"You organize a stupid party and you're not there. Isn't that just a waste of time?" Natsume told her pointedly.

"I have my reasons." She claimed.

Natsume looked at her blankly, "Humor me."

"Why would I—"she started to say something but stopped abruptly.

She doesn't know what to say anymore. Deep inside she was praying that this is just a dream, a product of her meaningless illusion.

"You throw the party. You should be there." He said.

"It's for you not mine." Mikan said.

"Stupid."He cursed under his breath.

"Repeat that or else—"she stopped.

"Or else what?" he challenged.

"Will you please stop it!" she cried irritated.

"What?" he asked playing dumb.

"Why exactly are you here?" she said in between rage and irritation.

She was doing hand gestures like throwing her hands in the air.

"To fetch you." He answered laconically.

"I'm not coming." She said too quickly.

"You are." He said.

"Am not." She glared at him.

"You'll go with me or I'll kiss you." He managed to say.

She grew slightly pale while he smirked.

"Cat got your tongue? Don't want my kisses?" his flute-like voice intimidated her.

"D-Don't threaten me." She stammered.

His stood up and walked casually towards her direction. His eyes glowed with lust.

"Don't." she warned.

"You're going with me." He stated.

"No!" she answered stubbornly, "Don't touch me or I'll surely kill you."

But he has caught her waist and was pulling her closer to him, then when he was close enough he whispered something on her ears.

"You're going with me even if I have to carry you there." Then he looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm different Hyuuga." She said frostily looking away as she tried to push him away.

But to no avail he remained motionless. He cornered her on the wall and stare at her stunning face. She struggled to break free but he was just strong. She should've not underestimated him.

"You're still pretty." He blurted out in gentleness unaware of the painful emotions he'd probably dug up.

And too sudden, she collapsed on his shoulders crying. He rested her head on his shoulders as he held her in his arms tightly. She cried too hard dwelling all the bitterness she had for him. No words were spoken but Natsume knew she had enough of that tough façade. She was frail as he known her for.

"I mean it." He loosen his hold on her letting her collapse on him like a jelly.

"Why do you always make me feel this way? You're stupid." She continued sobbing.

And he was there to comfort her. She released her frustrations on him that night without letting a single word escape from her lips. And he had seen the look on her face that he had never seen on her. He had better liked this moment than spending it alone in their mansion. It's true he doesn't want to see her crying moreover; it was because of him. But it was the only way to be with her.

It went on for several minutes and when she's done, she wiped her tears and faced him with a tough façade again. They were close to each other. And he was still holding her in his arms. She pushed him aside and walked on near the sofa to sit.

"Your father and I had a deal implied. You should cooperate with me." She said now composed her face was tear-stained.

"…"

"You must cooperate because you can't do anything." She said cautious at the fact.

"That's a dumb proposal." He said airily.

"I thought earlier you said that you're not stupid not to cooperate." She said as a matter-of-fact. "Just do it." She encouraged him tonelessly.

Because deep inside her, there's this small voice telling her to stop and never continue this piece of crap. She just wanted him back, but she knew she can't. Her pride wouldn't let him go off the hook that easy. He was the jerk she hated for years. She can't possibly fall for him again in few hours after she saw him after a long time.

"How?" he said tersely.

Mikan bit her lips and looked up to say straightly to Natsume.

"Court Hotaru." She choked on the words.

* * *

**Crumpled Thoughts**


	4. Risks of a Delinquent

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA. ;)

* * *

Chapter Four: **Risks of a Delinquent**

* * *

He narrowed his eyes and turned his back against her. Mikan wasn't sure what emotion she saw crossed his eyes but she knew it wasn't positive. She wanted to ask him, if he ever thinks it was easy for her to do this since he knew that she had feelings for him _before_. Does he think she was just making this to make a fool out of herself and lose him? Does he knew her beyond what is she showing? But then, it didn't matter now. He faced her with cold eyes and pursed lips.

"Do it." She said well more of a command way than it. "You have no choice." She made her voice firm despite the tension.

He looks at her as if she is an alien, "Who told you I don't have a choice?" he challenged.

"Your parents agreed to do it with me. I think that my cousin will surely appreciate that I help you two as well. Everyone is in agreement. Don't ruin the plan with your stubbornness." She pointed out.

He smirked bitterly, "I just went away for a visit to someplace..I didn't walk out completely in your life." He said vaguely but she understood better than that.

She returned the smirk with a proud face, "Well, you might think you didn't walk out completely..but I believe otherwise. And now, Hyuuga please be reminded that when I shut you out..I meant that until I give my last breathe." And she turned to walk upstairs when he caught her wrist.

"Let go." She said coldly.

But he pulled her into a warm hug dissolving all the strength in Mikan. She collapsed on him like a jelly. It was as if he was that powerful to always get the best of her. He spoke, in an agonized beautiful voice that she had dreaded to hear in those years.

"Don't let me go." His voice was thick in her ears.

She closed her eyes and gathered all her strength to push him away, "Too late. I already did." She said dejectedly walking upstairs towards her room. She left the stunned Natsume alone with the words, "Lock the door when you leave. Thanks."

* * *

"Ruka, I swear if he didn't come I'll stash his head from his neck." Mikan cursed angrily, she was in the restaurant where Hotaru and Natsume are supposed to have lunch. She had included Ruka in the plan she's making to get Hotaru and Natsume together.

"Mikan, that's morbid of you." Ruka gulped watching her scary figure glared at him.

"Did you really tell him to meet with you today here?" she hissed.

"I did." Ruka answered back. "I wonder why is he late today..he was never one." He wondered.

"You probably didn't look convincing." Mikan said flatly as Ruka reddened.

"You're saying I'm a bad actor?" he glanced at her.

"I'm saying that you probably didn't shell him the truth. Who knows? Anyone can be a traitor." She said indifferently walking away towards the waiter to make arrangements.

Ruka looked down and felt himself guilty. How complicated was his role in this whole story. He had agreed to help Mikan with joining Hotaru and his best friend together, but he has promised Natsume his loyalty. He knew that Natsume was in love with Mikan. And he wanted her back. However; Mikan was too stubborn for the matter and she won't let Natsume get near her again. Ruka knew that Hotaru was merely just playing with this little game. She was in for money..and for Mikan's happiness.

Both of them had been a part of Natsume's plan on getting Mikan back. Hotaru and Natsume would play along as if they really want to be together. And Ruka, he will be the mediator. He'll act as if he was helping Mikan bridge the two when in fact he was helping Natsume into getting close back to Mikan.

Ruka sighed. He wanted the best for both of them. But he doesn't want to lose the trust of either. "I'm sorry, Mikan." He uttered lowly.

Hotaru has been waiting for five minutes already in the table looking impatient. But she had reassured herself that the bastard will come or else she'll have to tick him down. It doesn't mean that she agreed to his plan, he'll have full liberty of his time. He still has to apologize to her for calling late at night just for that proposal. Hotaru shook her head, remembering how he pestered her into agreeing in the plan.

Flashback:

Hotaru was preparing to bed that late night. She was weary dealing with clients her father had let her dealt with. They were stubborn fellows who wouldn't invest into something unless they'll get much from it. And she just used all her convincing powers to keep them at the company. No matter how bastards they were, the company needed investors to survive. And since she is Hotaru Imai, she succeeds in everything.

She tousled her dark violet hair before lying on her bed. But then just as she was about to close her eyes, her phone beeped.

"What?" she asked coldly not bothering to look at the screen. Her eyes were closed.

"Imai.." the voice made her cold amethyst eyes snapped open.

"What is it Hyuuga?" she asked bleakly.

"I need your help." He said.

"You don't need my help. You can have anything. So excuse me, I'm tired." She replied.

"I can have everything, you say. I won't bother you if I really have other ways to get this one." He said vaguely.

She sat up and rolled her eyes, "Don't make me run in circles, Hyuuga. Spill." She said sharply.

"Meet me tonight." He rattled on.

"Shut the crap, Hyuuga. I can listen over the phone you know. I'm not dumb." She retorted.

She heard him tsk-ed before he answered her, "Help me with Mikan."

End of Flashback

And after agreeing into the plan, they had had few meetings with Ruka who had been also in the plan. Hotaru felt sad that she has to do this to Mikan but she believed that it's time to rearrange her cousin's ruined life. She hasn't been there for her when everything happened few years ago, and she wanted to make sure that this time..she'll be there to help her.

* * *

Just then as Mikan was about to give up, a clang from the entrance was heard and when she turned her head around, she saw the familiar built of a guy that belongs to Natsume's. She smirked and searched for Ruka's presence. He was behind the counter and he was looking at her back as if assuring that he's done his job well.

Natsume walked briskly towards the table where Hotaru Imai sat. He honestly looked attractive in his button up polo with few buttons more the collar undone. It was tucked-in into his expensive jeans. Natsume himself alone looked alluring, and with all the luxury he has, it made him even more gorgeous. He was holding a bouquet of carnations with him to Mikan's amusement. She crept on the side where she can't be seen by any of the two and went to see Ruka to seek answers on her queries.

"He knows that he's meeting Hotaru?" her voice was laced with indifference.

Ruka nodded meekly, "He did. I told him I arranged a date for him without your consent. I think he finally agrees to do it." He said in relief.

A small smile tugged across Mikan's lips but her eyes were grave. And it doesn't come unnoticed by Ruka. He wanted to feel sorry for her. In a while, Mikan managed to do all the things she needed to do to make the date perfect.

She glanced back at the two. Natsume was shoving the bouquet on Hotaru's hand who gratefully accepted it even without showing emotions. They started talking and Mikan wanted to overhear what they were talking about but she felt that it wasn't in her business anymore. She felt a pang of indifference with her current feelings and tried to shove it away by talking to Ruka.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Natsume had been on for more like a glaring contest than talking. They are mouthing curses low for each other to hear. It's a good thing though that Mikan's position is quite far and won't be able to hear whatever they are talking about. Both of them knew that Mikan was there. And it was the perfect time to execute the first phase of the plan.

"Darn it Hyuuga. Didn't you know how long I waited here? My back felt stiff and I looked like an idiot in desperation." She growled.

"Tch. I made an effort to bring you flowers, Imai. Be grateful." He said smoothly.

"I don't look like kidding. My back really hurts for pretending to be eager at your arrival." She said dryly.

"She's here, looking at us." Natsume said after awhile, "Pretend that you enjoy talking to me." He shrugged.

"I know, I'm not blind." She said stoically before she thought of a plan herself, "Massage my shoulders. It felt stiff." She said suddenly.

"Are you serious? This is a restaurant!" he said in disbelief.

"Hah. Won't she think that it's sweet that you can make a fool out of yourself just to please me?" Hotaru said pointedly.

Natsume realized that she was right, "This will be the last Imai." He warned.

She smirked, "We're in for a show or what?" she mock-teased.

Natsume tried to cool his temper down before moving towards Hotaru's back and giving her the massage that she won't forget in her life.

* * *

"Aren't they just sweet? Natsume has gone to massage Hotaru's shoulders!" Mikan exclaimed. "My plan is working." She said more to herself than to Ruka.

Ruka watched as she rambled on about how sweet this date is turning into and Ruka wondered if she ever meant everything that she said. Mikan is making him worry by trying to cover up everything with perkiness that he hasn't seen when they come back. What had happen to Mikan again?

"Don't we look like stalkers?" Ruka said unsteadily.

Mikan shook her head and glanced at him in a way as if he sprouted a new head, "How do we know that the plan is working if we don't see it for ourselves?" she said.

"Do you always do it with all your clients?" he asked her curiously.

Mikan stopped in her tracks and faced him with an unreadable expression. She hasn't done it with all her clients. This is will be the first actually to be so hands-on in a job. She just usually gives tips and advices to make everything worked out. She has never been so into something until this offer came to her. She thought that the more immune she became, the more possibility for her to act normally towards Natsume.

"Do you always like to ask stupid questions?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry." Ruka said sheepishly.

Silence ensued as both of them stopped talking but after awhile, Mikan spoke.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that. I don't trust anyone now, Ruka..but I'm giving you a chance for it. Please, be worth it." She said blandly, but he knows she was sincere with that.

"I'll be leaving first. I remembered I have something more important to do, "she glanced over her back and saw Natsume was already eating with Hotaru. They looked sweet. She felt like a jelly, with her knees weakening. Then she looked back at Ruka again, "Let me know if something happens." And with that she left.

Ruka watched her sullen retreating figure and wondered how can she stand seeing the man she loved getting involved with her very own cousin. Poor, Mikan.

Ruka walked to the table where Natsume and Hotaru were sitting once Mikan was out of sight. He made sure she was gone before he made his move. Hotaru was discussing business with Natsume when he came and his best friend looked so bored listening all stuffs with Hotaru.

"The act is over. She left." He announced as soon as he was before them.

Natsume slouched and looked grimly at Ruka, "How was the act?" he asked.

"She looked hurt." He broke in and sat on one of the chairs.

Hotaru looked away and when she brought her gaze back to Natsume, she was glaring, "Fix this, Hyuuga. I don't want her hurt longer."

"I need cooperation. We'll only be doing this until she's given up with this matchmaking proposal. We all know that neither of us is interested with each other. You don't want to be tied up to me forever, don't you?" he challenged.

"Mikan is the only dumb being who would want to be tied with you forever." Hotaru said icily but Ruka hammered in.

"And all the crazy delusional fan girls that caused all this." He stressed and felt that both Natsume and Hotaru emitted a dark aura in them.

"That would mean another plan." Natsume said at last.

"I'd like to be involved." It was Hotaru.

"It's a surprise Imai." Ruka said with amused eyes, "But we'll be glad to include you in the team." He smiled.

Natsume kept silent.

* * *

The clanking of stilettos towered the empty apartment. The woman in her early twenties went inside as if she owns the place. She wore a dark blue tank top showing a portion of her chest. She had it tightly fitted on her body. She also wore a short miniskirt that reaches three inches above her knee. A Prada bag was slung on her shoulders and she was wearing jewelries. A shiny large emerald necklace hung on her neck and she wore a white wristwatch on her right hand. The left was filled with beaded bracelets that vary in shape and color.

The certain green-eyed girl surveyed the apartment sharply. Where has he been? Her shimmering eyes looked deadly as she dashed inside towards the bedroom. But as it has been like the kitchen and the living room, it was empty. He has not been there. Not a trace.

"You cannot hide on me forever." She hissed in fury before storming out of the apartment.

* * *

That night Natsume received a call from Mikan. He didn't expect it of course, because he knows that she was trying to avoid him as much as possible. He was curious at the call so he answered her immediately.

"Hey!" Mikan started.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"I want to thank you." She said which made his brows scrunched in confusion.

"What for, little girl?" he asked perplexed.

"I know that you knew I was there in the restaurant earlier. You're not that dumb." She spoke, "I want to say that I appreciate your effort awhile ago. It may really take time, but you're going to be okay with Hotaru. I see you get along well. The stiffness will be over before you know it."

"You're sharp as I never thought you were." was all he could muster.

She chuckled softly, "I knew things far beyond what you might know. Don't underestimate me. This is my field, may I remind you."

"You're just making it hard for everyone." He told her, "You're pride won't bring you anywhere you know."

"How did you know me well?" she asked in amused curiosity, "But I'm not the impulsive little brat you've met before. I think well now, before I act."

"But you're jealous." He pointed out.

It took her awhile to speak, "Professionalism should never mix with personal reasons. And how could I be jealous when I'm not even interested in you?" she retorted.

"You'll never get it, will you?" he asked slightly annoyed, "I wondered why I even liked you.."

He was as surprise as she is upon saying those words, "Natsume.." her voice was stiff and cold.

"Onegai shimasu.."

"What are you saying?" he asked feeling hurt.

"Don't even try to bring it back. Because my answer will be same. It will be _no_. Just leave my life alone." Her voice wavered.

"You know I won't stop. Your pleads are useless. Whatever you do, this time I'll never let you go." He said firmly. He heard her control her sobs as she turned the phone off.

* * *

**Crumpled Thoughts says:** Hey guys! Sorry it has to be short. :"O I need motivation for continuing this story. Comments, Suggestions and Review about the chapter will be much appreciated. Help me through the story, okay? And sorry, the update was late. I'll be working on Music is Love. Inspire me! ;)


	5. Wrong Phonecall

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. :)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wrong Phonecall**

* * *

Her forehead wrinkled ominously, hands balled into a fist and lips thinned dangerously in a straight line; Mikan Sakura gave Ruka Nogi an intense glare that almost made the latter hide back in his cave. Ruka gulped and mumbled incoherent words under his breath as Mikan sauntered closer to him. And when she's just an arm-length away, he tried to smile cheerfully but ended up looking constipated instead.

"G-Good morning, Mikan!" He tried to greet cheerfully only to earn a sharp glare in response.

"What's so good in the morning when you've just disturbed my sleep, Ruka-pyon?" she muttered coldly, her sharp gaze not leaving him.

Ruka was surprised at the old endearment being used again on him. It made a small smile form across his handsome features. But then he immediately wiped it off his face and coughed sheepishly as he apologized. "I'm sorry, M-Mikan-chan. It's just t-that I wanted to talk about some things regarding your call yesterday."

Still wearing her white pajamas, Mikan rolled her eyes and strutted her way down the kitchen, brushing past Ruka. Her blank and cold look tells him that she wasn't happy that he disturbed her peaceful sleep that morning.

But how could he not when she didn't even let him sleep well the previous night? She suddenly called, on the midst of his thinking that he will be spending his Wednesday night in peace, only to order him to make amends so Natsume and Hotaru will spend the weekend together. She sounded dead serious and Ruka couldn't think of something — anything that will amend the situation. Natsume hadn't been informed yet and neither Imai for it was too sudden. And both wouldn't really be appeased at impulsive arrangements as this.

Ruka was sure of one thing though. Mikan works according to her own ways, not on what is expected of her. And that's exactly the reason why they were having a hard time coaxing her away from her make-believe reality.

For instead of fairytales, Mikan's concept of reality is about predicting the unexpected and living according to it. No princes or knight-in-shining armors that she once believed will save her; no fairies and godmothers to save her from doom; no stepmothers or evil queens to punish or curse her; and no Cinderella or Sleeping beauty having a happy end.

Just a pretentious life where everything is just a game; and people are merely objects of control.

Ruka was surprised at this realization. What has really happened to this girl he adores when they were still young?

Mikan was charismatic; her smile was enough to brighten anyone's day. Her disposition and cheerful attitude oftentimes earned her praises from the people around her. She was too nice, too friendly, too trusting — that it was almost a crime to detest her. Many loved her innocence and her smiles and he was one of those peoples who thought that Mikan will grow into a fine young lady and sweep many men off her feet someday. She was like his little sister already. And he was as protective to her as Natsume is.

He watched as her long tousled lavender hair bounced as she strutted down the stairs in elegance. She has indeed grown to be a different woman but she has definitely retained her charm. Mesmerized, Ruka followed her down in daze. Despite the coldness of her exterior, he still believed that she was the Mikan he knew. And behind that pseudo persona she was trying to show, deep inside her, was the same Mikan, the soft-hearted Mikan that he was protecting and worth-protecting for.

"What about it?" she asked nonchalantly, snapping him in his thoughts.

Ruka furnished a constipated grin, "Well you see..Natsume—"

"Natsume will come, Ruka. Why are you so fed up about him?" she shot him a wary glance before opening up her fridge and getting a cold glass of water. "Want to drink something?" she asked.

He shook his head as a faint shade of pink tinted his cheeks. But he continued, "I'm just worried that—"

"Oh Ruka-pyon, trust me!" she cut him off exasperatedly. "You didn't need to worry over that bastard. He clearly knows his game." She muttered in sarcasm, taking few gulps of water down.

"But he told me he didn't want to come unless you're coming." He said in a small voice, making Mikan spun to him abruptly.

"He's going with Hotaru, not me." She said.

"I told him." Ruka quickly amended, "but he said that you should also come."

"He's not a kid and I'm not his mother!" she roared, getting annoyed. Why can't Natsume leave her alone and focus on marrying Hotaru? Why can't he be sensitive for once?

He'd been back for about two days and he'd been making her life miserable already. Natsume Hyuuga is indeed bad news. He should be walking around everywhere with a post-it note on his forehead saying "I'm a bad news. Avoid me."

"Ruka…" there was weariness on Mikan's voice when she called his name and this made Ruka almost smile. That same soft voice –

"I have to study for my upcoming exams next week. I can't go with you guys on the hot springs this weekend, that's why I entrusted you to this. Uncle Kota said you'll help me. I'm expecting that help, Ruka." She told him.

He looked at her warily. "I understand, Mikan. And as much as you don't want to believe that I'm willing to help, I want you to know that I really do. Your plan will definitely assure some lone time with Hotaru and Natsume.." he said. And Mikan felt a lump forming on her throat upon the thought that Natsume will be alone with Hotaru.

"But Mikan, Natsume will surely throw tantrums if you don't go. You know how stubborn he can get. Our plans will be halted, and you know.." Ruka explained, trying to be reasonable with their current situation.

"You're not blackmailing me into this, are you?" she asked in suspicion, feeling her defiance slowly melting.

"Why would I?" Ruka looked at her with that innocent stare that made her eyes narrow at him. "We're in this together, right? And you told me before that you wanted to see how they fall for each other. Mikan, don't you want to manhandle all these?" he spoke, spitting anything that will make her come with them. But Mikan was not his stupid victim.

She knew his ways. She had already mastered the art of persuasion in the years that had passed. She wasn't a well-known matchmaker to be fooled by saccharine words as this. Ruka should have known better before firing her with thoughtless words.

"Is this about you convincing me to go and spy on the two, or you trying to play matchmaker on me?" Mikan spoke icily.

Ruka heaved a frustrated sigh at this, "Seriously, Mikan?! You think I'm trying to matchmake you and Natsume together? Are we not together in matchmaking him with Hotaru?"

"Who knows?!" she fired back. "Nobody's really trustworthy nowadays. He's your bestfriend. And you know how persistent he can get when he wants to. "

Silence coated them and it has seemed that awkwardness has magically seeped into the room. Mikan grimaced as if an invisible pain hit her when she looked up and saw the look on Ruka's face. And all too suddenly, she felt guilty for blurting out the things she said. She didn't mean to hurt him. She wasn't thinking straight when she spoke like that.

But the look on his face told her that whatever regret she's feeling at the moment, nothing can change the damage that she has inflicted on him.

"I know that you've been fooled, I know that you've been bullied…I know you've felt as if you've been betrayed…" Rukas muttered quietly while looking down. "And I wasn't there with you…" he kept on saying.

"…but you don't have to rub it in, Mikan. I get it." She felt another lump on her throat when he looked up at her feigning that hurt expression.

"I-I think I should be going. J-Just give me a call when you need to make changes." His voice quivered slightly, but before she could even react, he has hastily turned around and walk towards the door without turning back.

* * *

She didn't know why she's going to do this. But it was too much. She felt guilty – so guilty already. What made her not different from the people who had hurt her when she kept hurting other people too? Her issues are supposed to be buried already. She has moved on. She has finally let him ago. But why Natsume's return in her life was creating another ruckus in her settled mind? And she even blurted hurting words to Ruka who was supposed to be innocent of all this.

_Sigh._

"Just call him already." She heard someone beside her mumbled and Mikan looked up to find the green-haired lass giving her a pointed look before checking her newly manicured nails.

Mikan heaved another sigh and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Sumire. I've got enough pressure from you, okay?"

She heard the girl snort, "Seriously, Mik. You should let go of your issues. The poor guy knew nothing about what really happened."

Mikan huffed at the latter before taking a bite of her sandwich, "Isn't that what I'm guilty about? I didn't mean to blurt those stupid words. I don't even know why I'm feeling _this_ guilty. I could have pretended that it never happened. I shouldn't care about how he feels."

Sumire sighed dramatically, giving Mikan a desperate glance. "You're _that_ guilty because you didn't thought it would hurt him that bad. Mikan, there's really nothing wrong on being guilty. You're just making it hard for yourself. Just call the guy already and apologize!"

But Mikan glared at her, munching her sandwich too forcefully. "I don't really know why I've been friends with you. I could've found someone better."

Sumire laughed instead of getting offended. "Well, look here, Missy. I'm the only friend you can really consider your friend. Other people like you for what you have and who you are—bitches and douchebags. But me — "she exaggerated, "I don't care about your looks or your wealth…I'm equally rich.." She spoke in a haughty voice, "and prettier.." she added, "But I care about how you feel and how you're trying to live that life you've attempted to ruin before." She said meaningfully.

No matter how touched Mikan felt for Sumire's concern, she tried to hide it beneath that nonchalant mask.

And a small smirk found its way on Mikan's face. "And of course, you're interested with the lovers I matchmake. You're a sucker for cheesy stories."

A faint shade of pink found its way to the green-haired cheeks. She stopped checking out her nails and glared at Mikan. "So, what if I'm a sucker of cheesy romance? At least, I'm contented with those delusions."

"You should stop reading fairytales, Permy. They don't come true." She said with a roll of her eyes.

But Sumire was indignant. "Not because your prince had left you heartbroken, you wouldn't believe in fairytales anymore. If he so much ruined your life, then he's not worth it, Mik. Even if he's the most handsome thing on earth, he's not worth it. If he doesn't care about you and your happiness, you're not bound to be together. Not in million lifetime. But that doesn't mean you can't find your prince charming in the future!"

She exhaled a large amount of air when she finished as Mikan stiffened, trying to process Sumire's words. The latter immediately caught up with the tension in her friend and felt sorry for it immediately. She'd been too caught up with own emotions that she has almost forgotten how sensitive Mikan was of the topic. Sumire bit her lower lip in guilt and pretended to look anywhere but her.

How stupid of her to just pummel words like that?

When Sumire heard Mikan sigh, words seemed to flee from her mouth and she could do nothing but watch as Mikan drown herself in deep thoughts. She looked as if she was carrying the world's burden and Sumire knew that it was partly her fault, making her remember things that her friend had tried so hard to bury in the past.

The silence between them stretch languidly and it was deafening, despite being in the midst of noisy cafeteria. And after what seemed like eternity that has passed, Sumire deliberately tried to change the topic as to not to further press in. She chuckled awkwardly and nudged Mikan lightly with her shoulders.

"Err..come on, Mik..you should call the guy – what's his name again? R-Ru-Rula? Rupa? Ruka? Whatever his name is. " she was already babbling but kept on, "You should call him and apologize and uggh — enough of this drama, kay, Mik. I'm sorry." She said at last looking down.

But when Mikan look at her with that small smile playing in her face, Sumire fought the urge to cry. She blinked hard and gave the girl a grin, as if telling her that she understood her smile.

"I'll see you in class, Mik. I still need to retouch my make up. Golly, I think I need to buy another blush-on..this one's not working anymore..or the lipstick perhaps and — " Sumire continued babbling as she already excused herself before Mikan could even reply.

The latter could do nothing but shook her head in amusement at Sumire's stint. But she was also surprised when after Sumire has walked a few feet away from her, the girl stopped abruptly and turned to her again, wearing an unreadable expression. And then she strode back to her in big strides that surprised Mikan.

She was about to say something on Sumire's expression when the girl pulled her into tight, understanding hug while saying, "I'll protect you, Mik." Before turning around and walking away again.

And just then, a lone tear escaped.

* * *

Natsume was spending his leisure time in his flat that lazy afternoon when it happened. It has been just two weeks since he came back, and he'd already left home disliking the idea of living with his parents in the same mansion. He'd been used to living in his flat alone in Los Angeles and even when he came back to Japan, he wanted to keep it all the same.

He liked the idea of independence at solitude. And he wasn't really appeased with the idea of his mother literally treating him like a baby. She should have acted like one when he was still a young boy, thirsty of affection and attention. He's no kid now. And he has no time for emotional drama within his life — except perhaps with a certain auburn haired—whom now was lavender haired—woman who keeps on resisting him and his apologies.

He'd literally gone haywire when he heard of the sudden news from Ruka that the girl planned so he'd have to spend a boring weekend with Imai. That girl! She was really stubborn. And she's not really willing to give up, much to his disappointment.

Didn't he tell her that this time, he'll claim her back?

Why was she fighting him back? Why won't she believe him? If he so much caused that strong amount of pain she's feeling, weren't the years of his absence enough to make her move on? Why was she acting all tough when she was so weak? Why was she resisting him when it's obvious that she wanted him too?

Natsume massaged his temples slowly, Mikan is making him crazy. "Women are aliens. They're incomprehensible."

Just then, his phone rang loudly, interrupting his solitude moment.

With creased eyebrows, Natsume fetched his phone from his pockets and let an amused hum when the screen displayed Mikan's name, calling him.

He pressed the answer button immediately and was about to ask her why she called when she beat her into it.

"Ruka, meet me after school at 5. I need to talk to you about something. Be there." He heard her mutter in a cold voice before there was a click on the other end, and the line went dead.

Puzzled, Natsume glanced at his phone as if it's some kind of alien thing and heaved a sigh. Mikan has mistaken him as Ruka and now she wanted to meet him.

A foreign feeling started to creep inside him as realization struck him. _What? She wanted to meet with Ruka? Because of her stupid weekend plans?_

Ruka?

Ruka?!

She wanted to meet Ruka?!

Isn't she supposed to meet with him since he's the main person concerned? What is she brewing on her sleeves again? But—

To hell with that.

_Why would she want to meet Ruka and not me?_ He thought vehemently.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips turned into his famous smirk as a plan begins to formulate in his mind.

Natsume glanced down on his wristwatch and noted that he's got thirty minutes before 5 and still has time to drive around and get roses for her. He immediately got up and grabbed his things as he finalized his resolve. Mikan cannot deny of seeing him today, that's for sure.

And even if he looked like a complete idiot in trying to win her back, he doesn't really care. He needs to see Mikan.

And he will see her now.

"To hell with Ruka." He muttered gravely before walking up to his door in big strides and slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Crumpled Thoughts** says: Soooooo, how was it? :)) Sorry for the super late update. I really wanted to hear your side on this. A well-made constructive criticism is much, much appreciated. Just say something, okay? Btw, who's tired of the drama and wanted some romance? Hoho. Let me hear yaaah! :D

And if you have time, you can also read **Bruxism** (one-shot) and **Divergence**, a new angst story I'm brewing. : ))

**Thank you,** .i. need. popcorn. like .yeah, Serenity012, KeroNya, Kylee-Cat, Aquamarine Lacus, blue21, pinkpocket23, DarkFlameInfernal, AndreggvilJammer, Linda333, 8-8 ary-chan 8-8, Devine Inspiration, Xim-no-writerX, mikanluchia728, Frantic Emotions, OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO, anime728, chris3169512 and jubelle **for the wonderful reviews, yeah? : )) **You guys rock! Ja~!


End file.
